alam en dos cahapter 2
by jade ruiz
Summary: para nefe y atem la vida no fue facil por que hubo gente mala que por cumplir sus deseos egoistas desea separarlos, ahora es asi la vida para isa y yugi que se estan dando cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro


Alma en dos

Chapter: 2 me enamore

Jade: hola Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de esta historia bueno como recordaremos isa y mía son muy diferentes durante este capitulo,harán aparición nuevos enigmas que harán esta historia mas interesante ahora comenzaremos.

(Me enamore) 1.1

Fue tan simple conversar

De la vida de las cosas

Yo solamente sonríe

Nada era importante

Nefe: así que me amas desde que éramos niños

Atem: si bonita desde la primera vez - acariciando su brazo- serás una buena esposa

Fuimos aire y fuimos lluvia

Fuimos luna y fuimos sol

El mundo era solo de los dos

Nefe: ¿esposa? –Dijo muy sorprendida- quieres que me case contigo

Atem: tu que dices bonita vas a aceptar o no

Te amaba antes de conocerte

Lo supe cuando te encontré

No imaginas cuanto te espere

Nefe: acepto ser tu esposa -dijo Nefe feliz y decidida-

Atem: nos casaremos en cuanto deshaga mi acuerdo de matrimonio con la familia de khalidah, te lo prometo

Miramos como nos miramos

Desde la primera vez

Es algo que no suele suceder

Te amaba antes de conocerte

Lo supe cuando te encontré

No imaginas cuanto te espere

Nefe: te prometo que nunca te voy a fallar que voy a ser la mejor esposa que un hombre pueda tener –dijo Nefe feliz-

Atem: si preciosa yo te creo me harás muy feliz

Miramos como nos miramos

Desde la primera vez

Es algo que no suele suceder

Me enamore

Me enamore de ti

"isa despierta de su sueño demasiado asustada y sin recordar nuevamente ese sueño "

Isa: otra vez no – dijo isa muy confundida- es algo que no puedo recordar todo por este bendito collar de jade será mejor que le pregunte a mama de quien es –isa va corriendo a la sala entonces se encuentra con mía- que haces mía

Mía: que parece, estoy desayunando –dijo comiendo y bebiendo un café- cuando compraste ese collar, es hermoso-dijo observando el collar-

Isa: me lo regalaron-dijo isa muy confundida- me lo regalo un muchacho

Mía: ¿Quién yugi muto?, ese enano te quiera mucho ¿no crees?, son novios o algo asi.

Isa: lo parecemos el y yo ¿parecemos novios?

Mía: que nadie se entere por que no te casaras así.

Isa: olvídalo, corre ya es tarde, anda corre –jala a mía de un brazo-

"mientas en la tienda de juegos del abuelo de yugi el se estaba arreglando para ir ala escuela cuando de repente, la conexión entre yugi y yami se conectaba con un solo pensamiento "

Yami: así que eso piensas de ella yugi

Yugi: si la verdad ella me comienza a gustar –dijo yugi comenzando a resignarse a la idea-

Yami. ¿Pero pensé que te gustaba tea?, bueno la verdad es que no te culpo, ella es muy buena con todos es lo que tu mereces aparte es bonita, algo revoltosa, pero peciento que ella es especial.

Yugi: me estas diciendo que te gusta la gemela o que te gusta isa.

Yami: isa, bueno (pensando) al menos la isa que yo conozco, la del baile de aquel día.

Yugi: aun que sabes también me recuerda a alguien que yo vi ya hacia muchos años, pero yo nunca he salido de ciudad domino bueno mas que para todo el lio que ha pasado.

Yami: la verdad es que se te va hacer tarde si no te apresuras y nos vamos a la escuela.

Yugi: es verdad anda vamos- yugi toma sus cosas y se marcha-

"ya en la escuela todos estaban bien y sin preocupaciones hasta que llega mía y todos sienten un gran miedo hacia ella con tan solo su mirada"

Mía: muy pronto todos ustedes me la pagaran muy caro –dijo mía en voz baja muy molesta- le daré en lo que mas te duele hermanita en tu novio yugi

"Mientras que en el lugar de yugi e isa todo marchaba bien cuando yugi comenzó a explicarle el duelo de monstruos y varias estrategias que podía hacer ante ello, isa jugo contra Joey y gano fácilmente ya que este se confió, además tea la miraba con un poco de envidia ya que ella y yugi pasaban últimamente y mejor el tiempo juntos"

Tea: ¿Cómo que te gusta pasar mucho el tiempo con yugi no? –dijo tea algo molesta-

Isa: me esta ayudando a acostumbrarme a este nuevo grupo yo he tenido muchos amigos pero ninguno como el, es interesante al mismo tiempo me enseña cosas que en mi familia están prohibidas como jugar el duelo de monstruos, mis tíos decían que era muy riesgoso jugarlo pero nunca les hacíamos caso no entendíamos por que.

Tea. Y mía rompió esas reglas ¿verdad?-dijo tea muy comprensiva-

Isa: si mía no era así a las dos nos encantaba jugar bromas pero hasta cierto limite, un día hizo que una serpiente mordiera a mi padre, por suerte no fue a mayores, y desde ahí se volvió tan cruel tan misteriosa.

Tea: oye si te cuento algo me ayudas –dijo tea con mucha seriedad-

Isa: si claro, cuéntame que es lo que te pasa –la toma de mano- cuéntame para eso estoy, confía en mi.

Tea: bueno la verdad es que me gusta un chico y no se como conquistarlo ya lo intente todo y no se fija en mi.

Isa: y quien es, de quien se trata.

Tea: bueno… es ,es...Yu.- justo en ese momento entra Joey muy preocupado-

Joey: isa, isa ven pronto paso algo y mía esta en la dirección- la toma del brazo y la jala hasta la dirección-

Isa: mía, mía que fue lo que paso –dijo isa muy preocupada-

Mía: al parecer es ilegal en esta escuela que traiga una serpiente corralillo ala escuela-dijo mía en tono burlón-

Isa: dime que no tenía veneno, mía dime que no tenía veneno- DIJO ISA PREOCUPADA-

Mía: bueno entre si y no me dijeron que le habían quitado los colmillos para que no sacara veneno, pero como en esta escuelucha no soportan una broma tan simple que me mandaron a la dirección.

Isa: mordió a alguien…dímelo mordió a alguien –dijo isa ya asustada-

Mía: a tu novio yugi –dijo mía un poco apenada- pero ya ayudarme a salir de esta

Isa: mía ya por favor solo dile que…(pensando) será mejor salvarla esta vez..

Mía: y como me vas a ayudar

Isa: solo di que simplemente la serpiente se metió al salón y que solo viste que lo mordió y ya, o ya dijiste que la serpiente era tuya

Mía: como crees isa no soy estúpida, bien si quieres ver a tu novio esta en urgencias en el hospital a dos cuadras de aquí.

"isa va corriendo hacia el hospital cuando de repente, recuerda algo al estar corriendo"

Atem: nefe, nefe ven toma – leda un collar-

Nefe: Atem, ya te dije que no me gusta que me regales nada, me conformo solo con verte y estar cerca de ti

Atem: lose bonita, lo se pero yo quiero que te veas como lo que vas a hacer una reina, mi futura esposa la madre de todos mis hijos.

Nefe: y si tengo hijas, con hijas te conformarías.

Atem: me encantaran las hijas, tengamos una docena todas igual de bonitas que tu.

Nefe: tantas, no mas de tres.

Atem: ocho, ocho hijas igual de bellas que tu.

Nefe: seis y hasta aquí la discusión.

Atem: hecho es lo que me encanta de ti bonita, yo no se que seria de mi si tu no estuvieras, sabes tal vez ya hayamos concebido a la primera de nuestras hijas.

Nefe: como se llamara

Atem: khadija

Nefe: nuestra princesa khadija, no se oye tan mal.

Atem: estamos mandando todo al diablo para alcanzar nuestra felicidad, sabes valdrá la pena a todo a lo que estamos renunciando ya lo veras bonita.

Nefe: cuando le diremos a tu padre.

Atem. Muy pronto solo dejare que su querida khalidah quede mal con el y listo asunto arreglado.

Nefe: ¿que odia tu padre de una mujer?

Atem: tiene una superstición, dice que si una mujer esta mirando a un hombre y luego deja caer su velo como su fuera una coincidencia, toda tu vida se caerá con ella.

Nefe: solo espero que nuestro plan funcione.

"De repente de la nada isa regresa en si y vuelve a correr hacia el hospital donde yugi se encontraba en urgencias cuando de repente, ve a alguien que iba pasando en su limusina"

Isa: el –dijo isa reconociendo a esa persona- ¿seto? , el es seto, será mejor que vallas a ver a yugi.- cuando isa llega al hospital va directamente a ver a yugi-

Yugi: hola isa –dijo yugi débilmente- me pico la corralillo de tu hermana.

Isa: si la salve esta vez yugi no puedo entender por que es mi hermana.

Yugi: donde consiguió es serpiente

Isa: no lo se, se las mandan del extranjero.

Yugi: que bueno que estas aquí bonita por que quiero preguntarte algo.

Isa: que pasa, te sientes mal.

Yugi: no bonita… bueno es solo que b…Bueno tu…t…tu me...m...Me g...g... isa tu me gustas y muchísimo preciosa.

Isa: ¿Qué….Como?

Yugi: si eres alguien muy especial para mí y no te quiero perder además no quiero que por mía te expulsen.

Isa: tal vez yo sienta lo mismo por ti, por que no dejo de pencar en ti

Yugi: tú crees que me puedas dar una oportunidad para demostrarte mi amor por ti , para que veas que es muy diferente a lo que ya estas acostumbrada a ver.

Isa: - durante un momento hubo un silencio entre yugi e isa hasta que ella decidió hablar- si..si si me gustaría… yugi te acept.

Yugi: no te obligare a algo que no quieras bonita, y cuando ya no me quieras yo lo aceptare.

Isa. Solo hay que ocultárselo a mía, ella es una envidiosa, te quiero yugi.

Yugi: y yo a ti isa.

"ya en la casa de isa ella se recostó y poco a poco fue quedándose dormida hasta que volvía ese sueño que la perseguía desde que conoció a yugi o mejor dicho a yami"

Nefe: ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que solo tendría hijas?

Atem: si bonita por que.

Nefe: ya vamos a tener a khadija. –Lo dice tocando su vientre- vamos a tener un hijo.

Atem: un hijo –dijo el príncipe muy feliz- como lo sabes

Nefe: Isis vio nuestro futuro y dijo que antes de que cumplas 18 ya tendremos un hijo igual a nosotros –dijo la guardiana muy contenta-

Atem: ven ya es hora de que se lo digamos – la jala del brazo y la lleva directamente al salón principal donde se encontraba el rey aknamkanon- padre

Aknamkanon: que ocurre hijo.

Atem: nefe y yo tenemos algo que decirte.-dijo el príncipe preocupado pero feliz- vamos a tener al futuro rey de Egipto.

Aknamkanon: pero que tonterías estas diciendo –dijo el faraón muy molesto- tu te vas a casar con khalidah y se acabo.

Nefe: si no nos cree puede preguntárselo a Isis, ella vio nuestro futuro

Aknamkanon: este bien confió en las visiones de Isis pero ya tengo, una mejor solución cuando nazca te lo quitaremos y se lo daremos a la prometida de mi hijo.

Nefe: no es mío no de ella –comienza a gritar Nefe asustada- USTEDE NI NADIE ME LO VA A QUITAR.

Aknamkanon: ya se lo que vamos a hacer –dice el rey en tono serio- los cazaremos pero cuando nazca tu hijo si es niño tu serás la primera y única esposa, pero si tienes una niña, te la quitaremos y se la daremos a la que será la próxima primera esposa

Nefe: pero –musito-

Atem: aceptamos, si ella tiene a mi hijo yo me conformare con los hijos que me pueda dar –dijo el príncipe decidido- nos casaremos en tres días – se lleva a Nefe de regreso a su habitación-

Nefe: que te pasa- dijo muy molesta- que tal si tengo una hija, nos van a separar para siempre

Atem: por que aunque sean niñas yo nunca me voy a separar de ti.

"isa volvió a despertar asustada sobre aquel extraño sueño, pero confundida ve que su hermana mía se movía muy inquieta soñando tal vez algo muy terrible para ella"

Jade: muy bien hasta aquí el segundo episodio, me tarde un poco por que estoy en temporada de exámenes. Bueno espero que les haya en cantado este segundo capitulo y comenzare a escribir el tercer capitulo.

**NOTA: los personajes de yugioh no me pertenecen,(quemas quisiera yo jajaja) pertenecen a kazuki takahashi. Solo me pertenecen los nuevos personajes que aquí aparecen **

**Tema ****1.1 ****(me enamore)**

**Bueno es una canción muy bonita que dice mucho que se amagaron Atem y Nefe en su vida pasada además de que me gusta mucho, interpretada por isabella castillo **


End file.
